Spending an Eternity
by The Veteran of Depression
Summary: Pretty long one-shot about Renesmee on her '17th Birthday' and what it could've been like. Obviously this would be post-Breaking Dawn. Cannon couples and JacobXRenesmee even though that's a cannon. Okay so this is basically supposed to be cute, funny, please read. Hope y'all like it. Read, review, favorite, enjoy.:D Please read.


**I read Twilight almost a year ago and I loved it! But then I found all these other books, fangirled a little, and then I ended up back where I started (well I started at Harry Potter but that's beside the point.) I'm on a little bit of a drabble spree, but this is a one-shot. This is post-Breaking Dawn and a little OOC. Like I said I haven't read Twilight in a really long time, so I don't remember all the details of how Renesmee aged.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is an amaze beans romance writer. How could I write something like that without romance in reality.**

Renesmee stretched her arms above her head, groggily getting out of bed. The sun came streaming into her room in the cottage. She could hear her parents rushing about the house, and when she said rushing she meant it. Her father, Edward Cullen, had probably sensed that she had woken and was already hearing her thoughts. Her mother, Bella Cullen, was busy making her breakfast, at least that's probably what she was doing. Even though her parents didn't eat, she still did. She got up and got dressed, picking out the perfect outfit to face the world on the last day she'd be aging. Then she'd be frozen the way the rest of her family was.

In an immortal state.

Walking out into the kitchen, Bella immediately wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Happy birthday, Renesmee," she said sweetly kissing the top of her head.

"Hi, Mom. Dad." Edward walked over and wrapped his two girls in an enormous hug.

"Hurry up and eat, sweetheart," he said. "You can't be late for school on such a special day."

Suddenly the door banged open and a voice called into the house, "She won't be late. Because her first present is waiting in the driveway." Jacob Black entered the kitchen and rushed over to the young girl he had imprinted on '17 years ago.' It'd only been about a year since she'd been born. But she'd fully aged within that time. "Hey, Ness," he said, wrapping his arms around the girl who wasn't so little any more. "You ready to take her for a spin." She pulled away and whirled around wide-eyed at her parents.

"You got me a car!" she squealed in delight.

Edward glared at Jacob sternly. "No. I thought we agreed she wasn't getting one yet."

"Oh come one. She stopped aging. I think she deserves one now." Her father sighed with displeasure. "Besides, it's not a car." Jacob paused. "It's a motorcycle." He smiled.

**86:3**

The two whizzed down the street and stopped in the parking lot of the school. "I'll be waiting here for you when you get out, okay?" She nodded walking into the high school she wouldn't have to be attending come the end of the year. Renesmee was a senior and she promised her parents she'd finish. Turning around once more she waved at Jake walking through the doors into the ginormous building.

She glided down the hallway with ease. She still hadn't gotten used to the whispers after all this time. Right after her parents were married and she was conceived they had to come up with an excuse for how old she was. So basically she was another foster child of the Cullens. And people still couldn't accept it. Oh well.

School seemed to fly by quicker than her father could run. When she got out Jake was waiting on the front steps with an umbrella. Pulling her jacket tighter to shield herself from the rain, she walked over to him. "Here's a helmet," he chuckled. "I may have forgotten to give that to you this morning." She grinned like a chessy cat as he mumbled into her hair, "we could forget I said that and not tell your dad." But we both knew he'd read my thoughts, because he couldn't read Jake's, and my life wasn't private.

They ran through the rain, skidding in puddles, and jumped onto my bike, driving off to our home.

**86:3**

The rain had subsided to a barely noticeable drizzle by the time they reached home. Auntie Alice and Rosalie were waiting for them in the driveway. "Happy birthday, hunny bun," they said in unison. "Here's your second present of the day," Alice continued. "I know you'll enjoy it. Maybe even more than your first. This is from the both of us." She winked handing it to her and Renesmee laughed tearing at the wrapping. Inside was a bracelet with a bejeweled 'R' on it.

"This is so beautiful!" she cried. "I would ask how you knew, but with your psychic and your excellent taste in jewelry, it'd be obvious how you could've guessed." They smiled leading the fully grown half-human half-vampire niece of theirs up the stairs only to be cut off by two assailants that jumped down from the tree tops: her uncles Jasper and Emmett.

She shrieked jumping back into Jake's arms. He squeezed her protectively, but only on instinct. "Happy birthday!" they hollered. "You wanna have a little arm-wrestling contest?" Emmett inquired.

Before she could answer, Jacob immediately said no. "She's not as strong as us. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Besides, Emmett," Jasper remarked, "she'd rather hang out with me. Everyone knows I'm the better Uncle."

"That so?" he snapped back. He placed a package on the step, most likely her present. "Open this, Nessie. Then watch one of your Uncles beat up the other's ass." She smiled opening the box to find a baseball bat, ball, and hat.

Before she could ask what they were for, Jasper went flying over the rail and into a tree. Emmett jumped down to the ground where his brother lay in a heap. Suddenly the later tackled the former and hollers, curses, and hits rang.

Grandma Esme came running out as fast as she could. "Would you stop it already? I would've thought you'd had enough time to fight! Get ready to go. The storm isn't passing over until later. Alice predicted thunder. That means we get our little outing."

Then things finally clicked in Renesmee's head. They were gonna play baseball in the valley. And she'd be joining for the first time.

Esme turned to her granddaughter and smiled."Nessie!" her grandmother said excitedly, "it seems like only yesterday you were the little girl Jacob imprinted on." She blushed as her grandma combed back a stray piece of hair. "Go get ready. I think you'll have fun tonight."

"Ok. C'mon Jake." She walked down the stairs and skipped in her ever so childish way to their cottage as he followed like the loyal dog he was. The was going to be one hell of a night.

**86:3**

Crack! The ball went flying into the woods and Emmett sprinted as fast as he could all the way around the bases. Edward dived through the underbrush and snatched the ball out of the air. Throwing it with precision all the way to Rosalie, she got him out. "Sorry, love. Maybe next time," she mocked.

"You are so on." They had always been competitive.

"Next up," Jacob and Bella announced, they were refereeing, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen." She smirked at Alice as she wound up her arm and threw as hard as she could.

An ear-splitting noise rang through the night and she hit her first homerun in vampire baseball zooming across the bases and making it to home where Jacob was waiting with a hug. "Dad. Uncle Jasper. I know you let me win! You play out field the best. And you've never missed." She could hear them laughing and confirmed her suspicions.

The lights of a car flickered onto the field and they all stopped making noise, until they realized it was Carlisle.

He rushed over and her grandfather took her hand in his saying, "Happy Birthday, angel. I think you'll love the present your grandma and I got you even more than all the others combined." He presented her with two plane tickets.

Renesmee quickly scanned them and was shocked at that they read: JACOB BLACK AND RENESMEE CULLEN ROUND TRIP TICKETS TO ISLE ESME AND BACK.

Turning she looked at her parents and then Jacob. The thoughts of having an amazing weekend on our personal family island floated in her head. And the fact she had eternity to enjoy all the things she could do in life, spending a week in the middle of September on vacation wouldn't be a problem. Glancing around at the people she loved she knew that she wouldn't mind spending that eternity with them.


End file.
